Spark D. Sulfur
"I don't care, I'll defeat you anyway." ''- Spark D. Sulfur'' Spark D. Sulfur 'is the captain of the Bucket Hat Pirates. Before eating a Devil Fruit, Sulfer was a learning to steal and cheat without getting caught. And taught he did some Parkour and Free running for getting a way and his father was a thief/assassin who had "the moves." After he ate the Devil Fruit, he decided to confront every pirate he sees. 'Appearance He is an average size, muscular young man. Sulfer wears a short sleeve zip-up jacket with a hood; he also has bandages covering his entire right arm and a tattoo that looks like the wind on his left shoulder. He wears custom made pants with large pocket and boots. He has black wavy hair and he has Heterochromia: Yellow (Left), Red (Right). After his 4 year training and battle against Gin Castle, he took a emo gothic look. He wears a regular black long sleeve shirt. He wears regular pants with a stitching design. Also, he rarely wears a white bucket hat with a black skeleton head design in the front that was given to him from Kuma's teacher. When it's raining, he usually wears a trench coat that his teacher wore. He still has wavy black hair and is still has heterochromia: golden yellow eye (left) and Red eye (Right). He has his pistol strop to his leg and his concealed sword tied round him. After his training with his father, he gets a new look. He now wears his skull mark bucket hat more often. He wears a long red sleeve shirt with a grey jacket rapped around his waist . He wears regular light grey pants. Both his eyes are now red. His hair grew 2 inches longer. He also grew a couple of inches taller. He also has a sword tied around him and a pistol strap to his leg. He some times wears his black suit in the post-time skip. 'History' 'Origin' When Sulfer was born, there was a curse in the village he was living in. Once every 5 years, the village would sacrifice one of the children to protect themselves. When the villagers were going to sacrifice Sulfer when he was just a baby, his parents protected him and ran away to the harbor. When they get to the harbor, both his parents were shot down, but not from the villagers, from a pirate. When he was 4 years old, the pirate teaches him the ropes. When he turn 12, he saw what he believed was a “regular” fruit in his teachers bag. When he ate it, a glimpse of his past started to rush in as quickly as the wind blows. He saw his parents, he saw his killer. At the age of 15, he killed his mentor thinking that was his killer, but he was wrong. He mentor says, "The one who killed your parents was the one manipulate peoples mind, I am the victim who killed your parents." In honoring him, Sulfer burned his ship, with him on it, in a coffin; he then set off to find his parents real killer. Months later, Sulfer then learned how to free run and Parkour, a trait from his father. He learned to cheat and steal a lot craftier than his mentor, a trait from his mother. In time and when he turned 17, he mastered a certain portion of his devil fruit powers, also physical appearance changed. He decided to test and increase his skills by forming a pirate crew, and try to face all the pirates and anyone who he wishes. He made himself a boat and set sail on his adventure. 'The Eyes of the Psycho' 3 days have passed since the incident with his mentor. Every time he remembers, more his will stay strong. But what confuses him most is his name, He remembered it in the flashback he had after he ate the devil fruit. “How do I even remember my name if my life was taken from me!!?" he said. Before he knew it he finally docked on a random island he doesn't know of yet. He sees two people on the beach, looks like a couple. "Excuse me?" Sulfer starts yelling and walking towards them. "Do you know what island this is?" The couple sees me and spoke in a polite manner. “You’re on Demon Island. You might know the myths about this place?" He asks, "What myths?" The couple is a little amused with Sulfer. "This island had a creature that terrorized the town, but was halted by a brave young warrior. The beast and the warrior fought to the death, but both were equally matched." The story starts to pour into Sulfer, like it was part of his past. "The beast finally killed the warrior, but by doing so the beast awakened a powerful magic from the defeated warrior, and trapped him." Sulfer then said unexpectedly, "And thanks to that, the town’s people think that the beast spread a mysterious curse, so they offered children to it when they are first born. Did I get it right?" 5 minutes later, Sulfer is trying to find the town. It takes him a while, but he finally finds a pole with signs shaped like arrows. He goes left, and reached to his hometown. However, it was being overrun by marines. The town’s people were chained together and the ones that are not were lying on the ground exhausted or killed. This infuriated him, he charges in there without any plan, any idea what might happen to him. Then suddenly he is lifted off the ground. His mind starts to disassemble. He then hears a voice in his head. He sees a man walking towards him, walking in mid air. Then he says, "I am Nijuu, and you are insane. Do you get it?" Sulfer replies. "My head, you are in my head. You are me, but how is that possible!?" Nijuu disappears from his sight. Then he falls back to the ground and confronts his first opponent. He struck every marine officer down one by one. Then he feels uneasiness, that there's something more demonic than what he did to these marines. He turns with fear and anger, and he sees a shadow walking through the fog and dust. The wind blows the fog of dirt and he sees him. "Hello, I am Gin Castle. A Marine Captain and I place you under arrest." Before he knew it, Sulfer had to fight him anyway. Sulfer took his stance, preparing his next move. Gin thinking that he's just stupid lets his guard down, then starts flying 3 yards away from him. "Radiant Speed. Do you think that you can keep up with my speed!?" Next thing he knows Gin gets up like he was hit by nothing. He runs towards Gin speaking out loud, "Radiant..." But before he could touch him, Sulfer went flying backwards about 6 yards. He uses his Radiant Speed to return in the center of the town. He doesn't see him at first, and then in his head Nijuu yells "Behind You!" He turns and gets punched in the face, takes 5 steps back, and now the rumble of a life time begins. For about 2.5 hours, Gin is showing mercy. Sulfer is on the ground, lying in a puddle of his own blood. "Boy, your name is spark. Am I right?" Sulfer looks at him with anger, and nods his head. "So, you're the baby that my puppet took away? Such pity on one weak soul." Sulfer is now in blinding Rage. He now knows who killed his parents and will get his revenge for them. He shoots off the ground and charges at him with blinding speed. "ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!!!!" He hits him, but doesn't affect him much, and Sulfer goes down again. "My that was impressive. Tell you what, if you tell me your full name, I will spare you for now. What do ya say?" Sulfer looks at him. "My name is Sulfer D. Spark. The Demon child of this Island!" Gin looks at him with a lust of happiness. "Well then, Sayonara, Speed Demon Spark." He leaves Sulfer in his pain and despair. Sulfer then lies on the ground, thinking about his parents, crying. 3 hours later, He wakes up. He gets up, and then he realizes that he is in a bed and sees bandages wrapped around his arm. He gets out of bed and looks around the room. He sees photos, framed. They are his parents and other people that are probably his relatives and ancestors. He sees when with a label saying "Spark D. Warrior." He turns around to see who spoke. It was an old man, blind and walking towards him with the help of his cane. "That is your great-grand father. He is the one who made this island and town. He died at the hand of his own creation." Sulfer is confused, until Nijuu showed up to explain. "The old man is trying to say that The Beast of Demon Island is your great grandfather’s pet that went wrong." Sulfer is surprise. His ancestor is the warrior who stopped the beast from destroying the town by sealing it where it stands. He turns to the old man. The old man is holding a 6-shot barrel ornate pistol in his hand. "This use to belong to your father, it was created by your great grandfather. They both would like you to have it." He walks towards the old man, pats him on the shoulder. The old man gives him the gun, and then turns in to a bright orb of light, then flies away. Nijuu then speaks. "You know, even if he's dead and old, his still family. Take his words as a gift, not cures. Hey, are you listening?" Nijuu turns and sees Sulfer crying again. "Come on it's time to go, Brother." They both walk out the house. Sulfer turns his head to the mailbox, the owners names are on the box. ". Spark D.Bobby and Noah D. Sasha " '4 Years of Vengeance' 4 years have passed, and Sulfer is new man. He decided to stay on the island to train and understand his powers even further. He also asked the remaining towns people about his parents. The answers were all the same. His father was a former assassin of an unknown organization and his mother was a former pirate captain. He then sees a little girl and her mother going into the forest. He follows. The reason is that no one ever went into the forest for 15 years, not until now. He follows them making sure they don't notice him. When they finally reach their destination, he sees what they were going to see. The beast that was trapped by his ancestor. It looks like it won't live for very long. The little girl places flowers in front of it and both her and her mother walked back to the town. Sulfure then walks towards the beast. The beast turns to see him. The beast sheds one tear and speaks to him. "You are Warrior's legacy. I can tell because of your eyes." He walks towards him further."I am Spark D. Sulfur. Great Grand Son of Spark D. Warrior. You are Samuel B. East, his most trust friend." The beast is surprised and shock. "How did you know my name?" Sulfer reached out, touched his paw. "He left notes saying you are his most favorite creation and best friend." Samuel starts to cry even more, realizing that he was free and for what he had been a long time ago. "I grant you my blessing, as I am about to leave this world. I bestow on you the will of your ancestors. May it grant you wisdom and courage to achieve your dream." Samuel lays his head on the ground. Sulfer shedding one tear, then walks away smiling. "May you rest in peace, Uncle." Samuel then starts to vanish while he is walking away. 2 days later. He finally decides to leave his hometown and heads to his new ship. The town’s people help to make a ship worthy for his help liberating the town from the marines. He finally reaches to the harbor. He sees that his ship is ready and the town’s people are there to thank him and say their good buys. "Thanks for the help. I'll come back to visit again." Then some speaks out loud."What are you going to name your ship!?" Sulfer then thinks up of something. "King Sameal's Beast!" He then sets sail on making his crew and finding Gin. Nijuu appears at the wheel. "So, where are we going? Some place cool right?" Sulfer turns to him and points his ancestor’s gun at him. "Hi. I'm Sulfer and this gun here is Kihaku. And if you don't shut up, I will blow your brains out." The stay silent for over 2 mins. Then start to laugh. The ship keeps going to the nearest island they could find. 'The Adventure Begins Here!' Sulfer sleeps in his captain quarters, he gets a nightmare of countless people being beaten and slaughtered. Sencing the nightmare, Nijuu wakes him up from further harm to his mind. "Yo, wake up. Wake Up" He wacks him on the head. Thanks to that, Sulfer wakes up, sweating up a storm. Then he gets out of his room, wanting to get fresh air. Then he sees it, and island to the left side of his ship. He runs to the quarterdeck to stir the ship."Hang in there Sameul, we're about to take a sharp left.. TURN!!" He spins the wheel really fast and the ship starts to turn to the left as fast as possible. After he saw the perfect chance, he starts to turn the wheel again to make the ship go in a straight path to the island. It takes him 3.5 hours, but he finally made it to the island. He got to port and got off ship. He then walks into town to see what this island is about. "Excuse me." He speaks to the nearest person in the town. "What's the name of the island?" The woman he speaks to answers. " This is Kane (Metal) Island." Kind of confused, He asks her, "Kane, why's it called Kane?" She answers his question again. "This Island is protected by warriors, swordsmen. Also the swordsmen made a dojo to teach kids." She points to her right, I look and see the dojo from here. " Thank you, I will go and visit the dojo. Goodbye." I walk towards the direction to the dojo, I then sences a pressence of rage. I turn around and see a boy, about 17 or 18, right behind me wearing a dark blue gi, at first I thought he was a martial artist for wearing that, but then he draws a sword out of his sleeve. The people around us moved away when the boys blade was shown. "So, who are?" I ask a simple question, and he attacks me. "A pirate dares come to our village!!? I will kill you and ask my family to become a pirate hunter." The boy strikes him over and over, but couldn't get a single hit. "For a vicious person, you are very calm." I catch his blade, and everyone gives suprise faces. "Tell me what's your name boy?" He answers the question. "Kuma Saikoro." He let go of his sword, then drop to the ground. He's now on his knee's and bowing towards Kuma. "Kuma! What's the meaning of this!?" An old man who knows him shows up with a young adult. "Master, I don't know what he's thinking. He is very unpredictuble." Sulfur gets up, and turns towards the old man, who is still talking to Kuma. "For the last time, out of the dojo you can calm me grandfather." 'Personality' Sulfer has a “Unique” type of personality. When he ate the devil fruit, he can clear his mind with ease. But he was given a second personality which blocks his mind from mind readers and disturbs Sulfer when never "he" can. Thanks to this, his mind is both powerful and psychotic. But if his crew is in danger or is having some difficulties, he and Nijuu will combined their minds to be completely one. When both Sulfer’s mind becomes “one,” he can be even more dangerous than the highest bounty pirate. 'Abilities and Powers' 'Hand to hand Combat' Sulfer was taught by a low rank pirate, but was taught well enough to create his own style. He went to the lengths to learn multiple martial arts on his own. Thanks to his self training, Sulfer is capable to fight up to 25 people at a time. When his father decided to train him, it takes him 2 years to master and create a new style to the Akki Odori called Akki Odori Custom: Sakai (Devil Dance Custom: Death). 'Physical Attributes' After he killed his mentor, he trained to be like his parents. During that training, his body started to be sharpened. He is now physical attributes are now at high human levels. During his 2 year training, his attributes is at near peak human level. After his father's training, he is at peak human level attributes.He can lift solid rock and metal up to 40 pounds, with devil fruit, he can reach to superhuman level. 'Marksmanship' Sulfer learned his whole life how to use a gun specially. Now he can shot a bullet from a regular pistol from 165 yards and counting. He also self taught how to use more than one gun at a same distance. After his father's training, he can shoot to 300 yards if needed. 'Swordsmanship' Sulfer knows how to use a sword, but doesn't have a style. His crew member Kuma is teaching him the Saikoro family sword style. Thanks to Kuma's training, Sulfer skill has improve to rival single sword wielders, except for his father. After his training with his father, even Kuma can't defeat him and true master of the Gouben Doragon. 'Agility' His agility is beyond human. He can run for hours. His reflexes are already at superhuman levels. 'Endurance' He can only endure pain that is equal or lower than Peak human level. 'Devil Fruit' Type: Logia ' '''Name: 'Kyo Kyo no Mi '''Attacks Element Shift This move allows the user to change from one element to the next. When completely mastered, the user could change elements with out speaking it. Level UPs Each element has a level up. When the user boots to the next level, his lower levels abilities increase in power and use. Also the user can use a new type of power that was unlocked with the Level UP. Liquid *Level 1/ Water: The user can control liquid. Some users may only be able to control H2O or pure water. Almost all forms of Water Manipulation involve moving and shaping a body of water to the user's desire. *Level 2/ Blood: The user can generate more blood from the heart, draw and control it in a psychokinetic form of style. He may be able to control the blood of others, in create a healing similar to cauterization. He could stop or start blood flowing. Solid *Level 1/ Earth: Users can move any of the elements known as "Earth" including most solid objects. Users may or may not be able to minutely control these abilities such as forming larger objects into more complicated ones. *Level 2/ Metal: Users can control metal and metalic subtances allowing them to make weapons or armour, or even floating platforms made of metal. The users can control metal and bend it to their will, but ﻿with his hands. *Level 3/ Sand: Users can control define rocks and mineral particles of earth and use it to their advantage. They can manipulate the density of sand to make it very heavy as well as destructive. This ability can be used to create quicksands, sandstorms, as well as absorb water. It is even stronger is desert or sandy locations. It can be used to dry the moisture out of anything in the user's graps such as plants, land, or rock, causing them to crumble into sand, as well as suck the moisture of water out of a person's body, thus resulting in dehydration. *Level 4/ Gems: Users can control, or generate diamond solid gems and manipulate them to various uses. Plasma *Level 1/ Fire: Users can alter flames or fire. Hemay have the ability to direct fire itself, some may only be able to create the flame or combust items. Users often may also be able to increase temperature or prevent combustion. *Level 2/ Electricity: Users are able to alter the movement of electrons, allowing them almost any electricity based power. Simple powers would include the ability to generate energy, shoot lightning, or overload a circuit. More complex powers may include manipulating energy in a person, starting fires, directing current in a more complex route than the one of least resistance. *Level 3/ Magma: The user can create, control and manipulate lava and magma at will. Can evoke fissures by spewing forth lava. *Level 4/ Light: Users can control photon particles and use them to their advantage.They can manipulate electromagetic radition of photons in order to produce bright flashing light. Users can also manipulate the stimulated emission of photons in order to create laser beams. Users of this ability can temporarily alter the appearance of an object by manipulating the patterns of light interacting with it, producing illusions and even an invisibility effect. *Level Max/ Solar: The users can direct and bend the flow of the sun’s power, causing sunspot reactions, UV emissions, and promoting plant growth. Can cause geomagnetic storms and generate solar winds. The users can induced power solar flares. Gas *Level 1/ Atmoshperic Adaption: The user’s lungs quickly acclimatize and start respiration to any gaseous mediums, whether hostile or deficient. Can breathe toxic gases instead of oxygen and survive montane, aerial, or terrene air deficiency. This is one of the longest most painful deaths the average human can suffer. The user can even hold breathe up to 10 minutes and breathe water for about 30, before needing a new gaseous substance. The user can adapt to a change in atmosphere... allowing to survive in areas where planes would be. *Level 2/ Pressure: The power to control pressure, the user controls the density of molecules in the mediums (air, water, etc). *Level 3/ Air: The user psychically directs air molecules. Can compose bursts of winds, spawn tornadoes, and even siphon the air out of other’s lungs. Can generate breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes. *Level 4/ Sound: The user can modify sound waves to mimic, intensify, hush, and distort as well warp, strengthen, echo, speed up, and slow down external sounds. Can enlarge sounds to generate sonic blasts. X-Mode This style is when he full understands the elements and mastered his styles. This style allows him to combined certain elements, evolving the level of power and creating new type of powers. And can create new powers for uses. Also the user possess symbols around his body which states that he can and going use this style. *Level 1/ Ice: The user psychically reduces the kinetic energy of atoms to reduce temperature. Some can generate snow by affecting air molecules. Users may move ice around at will (pause hail/snow in midair), shift ice to/from liquid or gas at will (freeze water), or form constructs and basic weapons from ice (hurl snowballs, shed icicles, manipulate objects covered with ice) at will. This may lead to inducing avalanches, breaking ice off of glaciers and the like. Users may even become capable of generating and sending forth a freezing beam. *Level 2/ Plant: Users may mentally manipulate wood, vines, plants, fruits and flowers, even moss found in a natural field or habitat. The user can cause plants to quickly manifest from the soil and wrap around a target, can mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure, and revive recently withering or dead plants. In the higher levels, plants may be controlled in their altered forms, i.e. concentrated forms, such as cotton clothing/fabric, paper. The user may even be capable of psychically regenerating one single species plant into another genus of plant. *Level 3/ Weather: The user can intensify winds, summon storm clouds, and affect barometric pressure. Can be concentrated to generate indoor storms and to control the movement of rain/wind/lightning. One has the power to psionicly control the weather in a wide range of distances. Characters can create or summon clear sky, rain, hail, snow, thunderstorms, tornadoes, hurricanes, etc. It can be used offensively, or as the cycle of life for everyday human beings. *Level 4/ Darkness: The user can control and manipulate darkness in surrounding areas. Some users Of a Higher Level May soon Achieve The ability of Dark energy. Can be used in a way that the darkness gains Gravitation Manipulation. If the user uses too much of this power, the user will go insane and having Demonic like personality. *Level Max/ Life Force or Haki: The user can manipulate the forces that allow life to flourish throughout the universe. To pretty much put it out, he can control his haki more effectively and make it visible. Also, highly skilled users can increase the power of there Life Force/Haki to increase their physical to god-like attributes. 'List of Attacks' Plasma *Fire: Scorching Heat: Sulfur can stores 80% of thermal energy to his hands and shoots out a giant fire ball in one direction. If 100%, he shoots out a straight direction Dragon shape fire ball. *Fire: Dragon Breath: He can shoot out fire from his mouth. Some times a giant fire ball and/or tiny bullets of fire balls. *Fire Max: Final Flame: He stores enough energy to emit flames from his entire body and manipulate it at will. When his other attaks don't work, he uses this and combines it with his martial arts. *Electric: Battery: He can emit 200,000 to 200,000,000 volts of electricity. *Electric: Transfiguration: Can manipulate electricity to take shape into anything he thinks of and uses it to his advantage. *Electric Max: Thunder Clap: He stores electricity in either arm or both and shoots a cannon stream of lightning in any direction. *Magma: Sling Shot: He transform his arm into magma and shots arrows of lava. *Magma: Fang: Creates a giant beast head that charges and bites who it comes in contacts with. *Magma Max: Pillars: Shots lava out of the ground. *Light: Flash: Creates a blinding light for escapes or advantages in fights. *Light: Transfiguration: Can manipulate photons to take shape into anything he thinks of and uses it to his advantage. *Light Max: Slowmotion: He conducts a huge dome of light that anyone that is in the dome except for Sulfur can only move an inch a half a second. Liquid * Solid * Gas * Ice * Plant * Weather * Darkness * Life Force * Haki Kenbunshoku: He discovers and mastered this when trains with Kuma. He can now tell what move anyone makes before they even move a molecule. Busōshoku: He was taught and mastered this thanks to his father, Bobby. He can now protect himself from anything and attack without fear. Haōshoku: He was taught and mastered this thanks to his father, Bobby. He can just stare at a person with intent and they back away, mentally harmed, or pass out for hours. There was a time when he unleashed enormous evil intent that even Heaven and Hell's creatures fall to there nees. When he uses the evil intent, he ether yells or whispers the words "Shinko Kunou Haōshoku!!"(True Suffering Conqueror). 'Weapons' Concealed Blade: 'Kuma and Sulfer were buying supplies, and Sulfer decide to buy a sword, and he saw concealed type. He treats it as a nothing more than a sword, but in times it saves him unexpectedly. It breaks during his training with his father. '''Kihaku (Soul): '''It's his Great Grand-father's 6-shot barrel pistol. He finds it in his travel back to his home island. The pistol was made to withstand anything, including its own gunshots. It also poses the ability to channel your willpower to increase each gunshot to explode when the bullets hits something on contact after it's out of the barrel. He finds it underneath his parent’s bed. 'Kuro Getsuei (Dark Moon) : 'It's his Great Grand-Fathers all black sword. It is made to be the same as the pistol, indestructible and invincable. The sword has been made to give the holder indominate will and courage to fight for his beliefs. Also, the weilder will see momments of the past holders. He is given it by his father after his training. He discovers that the sword was made from multiple materials, including seastones. Relationships 'Crew Kuma Saikoro He is Sulfer's first crew member, making his first and best friend. Alice Walker He has strong feelings for her. However, he rarely shows it and doesn't talk to her sometimes. Jack Keikai He dislikes Jack's attitude, but cares that he's with the crew. Trish Walker He doesn't trouble her when she is navigating. She kind of hates him for what he done in lougetown. M Lance Minato D.F Vi O. La 'Family' Spark D. Bobby His fahter that he thought was dead. He taught him how to improve his fighting style. He respects him for what he does as a father. Spark D. Warrior His Great Grand Father. He created the weapons that Sulfer uses now. He admire him as a true hero when his father told a story about him. Spark D. Jon He is his Uncle, Brother to his father. He is a marine, but makes sure he doesn't capture his crew. He even helps them escape one time. 'Allies/ Friends' 'Enemies' 'Other' Major Battles *Sulfer vs Army of Marines (Won) *Sulfer vs Gin Castle (Lost) *Sulfer vs Kuma Saikoro (Interuppted) Quotes Trivia Related Articles External Links Category:Pirate Category:Human Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Captain Category:Haki Users Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Will of D. Category:Weapon Wielder